In the Line of Fire
by SophieSaulie
Summary: The team is targeted in their offices and loses one of their own. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


**In the Line of Fire**

**Forgive me for another deathfic. I seem to be in that mode inspirationally. I hope that you'll still enjoy the read.**

A hail of gunfire, broken glass, blood. It was something the team was intimately familiar with. It had seemed they had been initiated by gunfire as they formed into the tightly connected, well-honed team that they had become. More than that, a strong bond of friendship had developed between them as well, in particular, between Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett.

On the surface, the two seemed far from being friends, let alone comrades against crime. They seemed constantly at odds, disagreeing about how to approach any police situation. Danny, the consummate police procedure pragmatist, Steve, the leaping into situations, search-warrant-be-damned Navy Seal. No two people seemed as disparate in personality and temperament yet when each needed the other, there was no question that they had each other's backs. They moved in tandem as if in tune with the other's thoughts and were ever vigilant about each other's safety.

They shared principles that went beyond basic law enforcement. Both believed that innocent lives came first and that everything they did was about saving lives, saving each other.

So, as Steve McGarrett looked around him, seeing the carnage that used to be their offices, he struggled to believe what had happened because in his peripheral vision, he saw the body of someone who had saved his life and who had lost his own doing it. He had seen many men, many of them his friends die in battle, but the man he had considered the best of men, the best partner he had had was dead and he couldn't believe he was gone. He was the one who was supposed to die, not Danny. Danny had a daughter to watch grow up, he had followed the rules…except when he broke them for Steve. Danny didn't deserve to die, not for saving him. He wasn't worth it.

"Danny..." Steve muttered to himself as he rubbed his face, the disbelief etched all over this face.

Chin and Kono sat next to Steve, they, too, in shock over what had happened to them, over whom they had all lost. Kono was crying.

"I can't believe..." She sobbed.

"I know, Cuz," Chin said as he brought her into a hug.

"It's my fault. He's dead because of me. Just like my father," Steve said angrily.

"You can't go there, brah. Danny wouldn't want that. He knew what he was doing, what the risks were," Chin said.

"He never wanted to be a part of my vendetta. Neither did you two," Steve said angrily.

"You're wrong. We all came in with our eyes wide open. Danny told me that he wouldn't have done anything different when all of you went to bat to save my life against Hesse. He told you that we were in this together, before you saw the Governor, remember? I know that he meant it. I won't let his sacrifice be wasted by believing otherwise. You shouldn't either."

Steve knew Chin was right, but he just wasn't feeling it at that moment. Danny had died because he'd been hiding how badly he'd been injured to keep protecting them and he had gotten hurt because he had gotten caught in the line of fire of Steve's unrelenting pursuit of his father's killer.

"I know, but I don't think I can get past what happened."

"You will. We all will. Danny would want us to."

"How can I make this up to Grace?" Steve said distressed at having taken away her father.

"By being there like Danny would have been. We will be her family. It will be our job to make sure she never forgets her father and the kind of man he was," Kono said, her voice trembling with emotion, remembering how loving a father Danny had been to Grace. For a moment, she wondered herself how they could fill such a void.

Steve looked unconvinced. He started to stand up only to bend over in pain, a reminder that none of them had escaped unscathed.

"You should have that looked at," Kono insisted.

"I'm fine -" Steve said as he stubbornly stood up again, only to be hit with dizziness as the world then went black.

**5050505050**

_Earlier_

Bullets were flying everywhere. The sound of shattering glass was deafening. Steve ducked as he grabbed his gun from his holster. He got up quickly, ever wary as he weaved around his desk. He needed to know if everyone was all right. He exited his office, crouching the entire time. He went to Danny's office first. His eyes darted around, looking to make sure he could keep moving without being shot at. He then got to Danny's door. It had been shot through and an icy dread hit him. Steve crawled through it.

"Danny? Danny?"

Steve heard a soft groan and spotted Danny crouched on the floor, leaning against his desk, gun in hand.

"You okay?"

Danny glared at him.

"My office's been shot to hell and you're asking me if I'm okay?" Danny complained as he stiffened with discomfort.

Steve couldn't help but smile. A ranting Danny was a normal Danny, but he also noticed his grimace.

"Where are you hit?"

"It's nothing. I'm okay. How are Kono and Chin?"

Leave it to Danny to think of their safety first.

"Don't know. We'll have to reconnoiter."

"Oh, is THAT what we'll have to do?" Danny said sarcastically.

Steve rolled his eyes, but inwardly, Danny's sarcasm was a comfort.

"Ready?"

"Yeh. Yeh," Danny said, breathing through pain that Steve was unaware about.

Danny looked down where he felt a sharp pain. All he saw was blood and it was running fast. He saw Steve leap up from his crouched position. He pushed the pain out of his mind, concentrating on the mission at hand, as he followed close behind Steve.

They ran through the offices, found both Chin and Kono behind their own desks, guns drawn. They gathered together in Chin's office to strategize. It was then that Kono noticed Danny's shirt wet with blood.

"Danny? Are you okay?" She said, worry on her face, recognizing that the wound was serious.

Danny grimaced, bit back pain then nodded, but Kono wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure-"

Danny looked into her eyes and shook his head, his face expressing volumes. He didn't want to be a liability and have them make decisions because of him that could jeopardize getting out alive. It was what Kono had always admired about Danny. He always put others before himself. She reluctantly nodded her understanding that she wouldn't give him away. She could see relief then determination paint his face. It had always reassured her to have his protection, knowing how absolute it was, but it scared her to see him so vulnerable now and so in need of protection himself. She wanted to give him her all, to not let him down.

They spread out to cover as much ground as they could. Danny fought off the pain with every move he made and he was becoming light headed from blood loss, adrenaline and concentration barely keeping him upright. He took in deep breaths as he surveyed the area. He tried to keep eyes on everyone especially Steve. He then spotted one of the shooters inching towards Steve. He took as deep a breath as possible to steady his hands and squeezed the trigger. He brought down the shooter, but knew that it had taken all he had left in him. He had to hope that it would be enough. He sat on the floor, leaned on the nearest wall and dropped his gun. Breathing was becoming more difficult and his body felt like dead weight.

Steve heard the shot, turned and watched the shooter go down. He knew one of the team had just saved his life. He canvassed the offices, clearing each one. He then came across the shooter who had nearly killed him. He checked for life, found none and disarmed him. He kept on surveying when he found Danny. He saw the red stain on his dress shirt and found the image jarring. Danny prided himself on his professional appearance so to see blood marring it seemed wrong. Steve rushed over, holstering his gun. Chin and Kono joined them telling Steve that everything was clear.

Kono saw Danny's condition and found tears forming in her eyes. She felt a twinge of guilt for not getting Danny help, but he caught her look and though pale, weak and in pain, he winked quickly to reassure her that he was okay with how it had ended and mouthed "thanks". She couldn't help, but smile a little at how his charm managed to come through even suffering as he was. He nodded slightly, before he arched against the wall, squeezing his eyes closed in pain.

"Danny!" Steve said as turned to Chin and Kono. "Get assistance up here!"

Kono turned to go, but Chin stopped her to do it himself, sensing what he knew she already had known and that she needed to be there for Danny.

Danny caught the knowing looks of Chin and Kono and realized the only one in denial was Steve.

"Hang in there, Danny. Help is on the way. "

"Not...gonna...make it," Danny groaned out, his voice tired and raspy.

"No, not acceptable," Steve said, sounding as panicked as Danny had ever heard him.

"Not...acceptable, huh? Hmmm…Hate to tell you, but you can't control everything."

Steve didn't have a quick retort back as he normally would. Realization that he couldn't save Danny was too much for HIM to accept and he didn't have anything to offer to help Danny.

"Ah, the great Steve McGarrett...at a loss for words...gotta mark this day down..." Danny teased as his breathing hitched.

"Danny, I..."

He heard footsteps rushing behind him and a sudden burst of hope hit him, that they might make it after all.

"OVER HERE!" He yelled.

He then turned back to Danny, but Danny's eyes blinked slowly as if struggling to stay open, his breathing slowing.

"Grace..."

Suddenly, Steve knew any assistance would be too late and he knew he owed Danny peace now over anything else in the time he had left.

"Grace is gonna be okay, I promise you that."

Danny looked at Steve, gratitude on his face, as he stiffened with pain.

"Thanks..."

"You can let go now, Danny. We'll be okay. You don't have to protect us anymore," Steve said, though he wasn't convinced any of them would be okay for a long time, he knew that Danny needed to know that.

"Y...you sure, now?" Danny gasped with a smile.

Steve could only nod, his own voice choked with emotion. Danny nodded in return, his breathing so labored he couldn't utter another word, but the nod spoke the same volumes as one look did. Danny understood and he felt himself relax against the pain. It allowed the pain to rush in for a moment, which caused him to moan, but then he felt his body go numb. He gave one last look to everyone huddled around him. He hated leaving them, but knew they'd go on without him, knew they would take care of Grace. He was done. He smiled at them. Exhausted, he closed his eyes. He then went still and all Steve could do was stare at his fallen partner. He couldn't move and wasn't sure he would ever again.

**5050505050**

_Present_

Steve woke up in the hospital, hooked up to IVs and monitors. He looked around and saw Kono and Chin, their faces serious with concern yet tempered with relief at seeing Steve awake.

"How long have I been out?"

"About a day," Chin answered.

"Danny?" Steve said, hope betrayed in his voice.

They remained silent which told Steve all he had needed to know, that it hadn't been a terrible dream. Danny was still gone. Steve laid his head back onto his pillow, suddenly feeling very tired.

"You have another visitor," Kono said.

Steve looked puzzeled. He then heard small footsteps enter his room. He knew who it was and panicked. He wasn't ready to face her. He would be at a loss for the right words to say. He wasn't prepared to comfort Danny's little girl.

Kono lifted Grace onto the bed and gave him a "you'll know what to say" look. He just wished he had the same confidence.

"Hey, Grace," He said, feeling that it sounded lame.

Grace then hugged him. Steve awkwardly hugged her back at first then suddenly felt an overwhelming need to hug her tightly, to gain comfort from a child seemed wrong, it should be him being the strong one, but he couldn't help it.

"Don't feel bad, Steve. Danno loves you too."

Steve then felt the dam break and he found tears in his eyes. He somehow knew that Danny had found a way to save him through the love of his child. He also suddenly felt that he would be okay, that they all would be.

**FIN**


End file.
